Merry Mayhem Concert
by Kyoko Maxwell Yuy
Summary: Duo will do anything for tickets to go to a concert. But Quatre's got other things on his mind then doing chores. 4x5x2 a hint of 1x3
1. Default Chapter

I got the idea cause I could see Duo listening to Ozzy or Rob Zombie if he was real. A little OOC, but hey that's the fun part.   
I was running through the house looking for the phone when I heard on the radio they were giving away tickets to go see the Merry Mayhem concert (Ozzy Osborne, Rob Zombie, and Soil in concert.) I found the phone under a pile of dirty clothes. Gee, maybe I should clean my room once in a while, nah. I dialed the number to the radio station as fast as I could.   
  
"Sorry, we just gave the last two tickets away a second ago." The lady from the station said. I dropped the phone and hit the ground on my knees.  
  
"No, this isn't fair. I don't get to go to the best concert in the world." I yelled. Quatre heard me yelling and ran in the room.  
  
"Duo what's wrong is every thing alright?" He asked putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, every things fine. I just wanted to go see a concert but they don't have anymore tickets." I explained.  
  
"Man, I'd do anything to get tickets to go." I said absently. Quatre looked at me and then shook his head.   
  
"I thought I heard someone yell." Wufei said walking in. Right, he heard me yell. He was looking for Quatre and didn't want to admit it. Quatre looked over at Wufei and then at me.   
  
"Oh it's nothing. Duo didn't get tickets to some concert." Quatre said. My jaw dropped.  
  
"What do you mean, "It's nothing"?" I yelled. Wufei and Quatre stared at me a little frightened.   
  
"Duo calm down." Quatre said rubbing my back. I calmed down a bit. Quatre and Wufei walked out of the room, probably to go screw each other. God they're like rabbits. I sat down on the bed and put my Rob Zombie cd in on Feel So Numb. I turned it up pretty loud, mostly just in case I needed to drown out the sounds from a certain pair of people. Trowa and Heero are worse than them, its a good thing they had a mission or I'd have to turn it up until I gave my self a head ache. They're pretty loud for silent people; I'll give them that. The song was about over when Quatre came in my room again.  
  
"Hey Q-man." I said smiling up at him. "What can I do for you?" I thought he'd be busy with Wufei right now. He turned my cd player off and pulled three tickets from his pocket and showed them to me. My eye's widened and my jaw dropped again. He got the tickets.  
  
"So you'd do anything for the ticket?" Quatre asked moving them back and forth. I nodded my head and followed them. He smirked and put them back in his pocket.   
  
"So let's see what can I have you do for these tickets?" Quatre said putting his hand up to his chin, in the thinking position.   
  
"I can do your laundry, clean the whole house, wash the limo's, or even fix Sandrock anytime it needs worked on. Just give me the ticket." I begged.   
  
"Hmm. They all sound good but I think I might have something better." Quatre said grinning. Oh crap. I know that grin; he gets it around Wufei all the time.  
  
"I can't, you're with Wufei." I said, walking backwards. He walked forward and put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Wufei agreed that it'll be fun if we had a three way." Quatre said grinning more. I swallowed hard. Damnit I don't want them that bad do I? I was trying to squirm out of his grip. I suddenly felt his other hand rubbing my side. God it felt good, I let out a small moan. Oh shit I didn't do that did I? Quatre's grin got bigger. 


	2. chapter 2

"I see you're getting him ready." Wufei said leaning on the doorframe. Quatre looked at him and he smiled back. Oh God they're gonna jump me in my own room. I started to squirm a bit more but that just moved his hand further down to my hip. Wufei walked over and started rubbing my back. I closed my eyes and felt like purring then. Hey I'm not a cat what do I mean purr? Man it felt so good though. Quatre took the rubber band out of my hair and started running his fingers through it. I think I started to actually purr then. Wufei pulled me closer to him and kissed me. It felt pretty good, considering I've never really been kissed before.  
  
"You smell really good." Quatre murmured in my ear while kissing down my neck. I let out another moan as Wufei started kissing down the other side of my neck. God what were they doing to me, it feels so good. My shirt ended up getting pulled off by one of them and Wufei was kissing down my chest. Quatre was kissing my shoulder and trailing down.  
  
"Oh God." I moaned as Wufei's hand passed my erection. He looked up at me and smirked. My eyes widened as his hand went into my pants. Quatre hit it away.  
  
"Not yet." He scolded. I let out a small whimper. Wait I don't want them doing that do I? Yes, yes I do. Quatre's hands went across my chest and rubbed up and down. Wufei pulled himself back up and kissed me again. This time I pulled his lips apart with my tongue. He let out a small gasp. I pulled him toward me and started to grind my hips into his. Quatre pulled me off Wufei and turned me around.  
  
"Hey I want some too, I'm the one that bought the tickets." He said smirking. Oh yeah the tickets, they made me forget about that? I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him closer into a kiss. As soon as my lips touched his he was ready. He started to massage my hair. I let out a moan in his mouth. Wufei started to kiss Quatre's neck now. Somewhere along in there our clothes came off. I'm not sure who pulled of whose but they were off. Quatre and Wufei pushed me onto my bed. Quatre sat down on the bed and pulled me into his lap and started kissing me again.  
  
"Hey I get to get some of him to." Wufei said. Quatre smiled at him and pushed me over to him. Wufei stared to kiss me down my neck and chest. I let out a gasp as he bit one of my nipples. Quatre just watched smirking.  
  
"Ahhhh, Wufei." I moaned as his hand brushed my erection again. He looked at me and smirked again. Then he looked at Quatre with a pleading face. Why does he need to ask permission from him shouldn't he be asking me? Quatre nodded and Wufei turned to me smirking again. He pushed me onto my back and stared at me then my erection. Then came the pleading look toward him. Damnit why did I have to do that. He smirked again and went down and blew on it. I let out a loud moan as he licked the side of it. My vision started to haze a bit as he put his mouth over it. Quatre decided to stop watching and join. He kissed me on the lips. He started to kiss my jaw and my neck. I felt something that felt like fire run through me as I released into Wufei's mouth. Wufei sat up and Quatre kissed him then me. I think I'm starting to like this sleep with other guy thing.  
  
"Should we take him further or has he done enough for the tickets?" Wufei asked Quatre while kissing my forhead.  
  
"Well I think we should ask him." Quatre said pulling back my bangs out of my face. They both looked at me. I closed my eyes and let in a deep breath.  
  
"Sure why not." I said. Quatre's eyes lit up and he glomped me. It acctually knocked the air out of me.  
  
"Who gets to do him?" Wufei asked. Quatre looked up at him and sat back.  
  
"Hmm, I think I should because it was my idea." Quatre said pulling me up to him. "I'll get to you later." He said kissing him. 


End file.
